6 days till the party
by Mormonts Hollow
Summary: My first Publish so be nice if at all possible Set 17 years into the future, Marianne and Bog are happily wed and have 4 kids. Dawn and Sonny rule the Fairy kingdom while Marianne and Bog rule the dark forest. However all is not happily ever after as it should be. A group of goblins have splintered from Bogs army and are now rebelling against him and the Fairy's.


Authors note: This is my first publish and I would like ideas on how to make it better. If anything sticks out as wrong/different let me know  
I'll try to add the second chapter within the week.

match ups will be a lot of OC/OC.

Rated T for violence and death (not graphic)  
I do not own Strange magic or any of its characters: ALL OC's are mine and I would ask that you ask my permission before using them (just saying)

* * *

Chapter 1

Day 6

* * *

Marianne awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a child's laughter. Knowing full well it meant that her kids were awake she looked over to see Bog still sleeping soundly she sighed and thought to herself  
"that man could sleep through anything"  
Marianne got out of bed to find out what her children were doing. As she approached the hall the held their kids' bedrooms the talking silenced, Marianne could not figure out which kid was awake so she decided to check all of them. Starting with the eldest daughter; she opened the door to find the room dark except for the moonlight that filtered in through the open window. Her daughter Twilight was lying on the bed, she took after Marianne in terms of appearance, taller, lithe frame, short brunette hair, with beautiful wings, and she always carried herself with an air of dignity and nobility. She closed the door smiling as the excitement of her daughters 18th birthday was fast approaching, it was supposed to be a joyous occasion but Twilight wanted nothing to do with it because bog wanted her to marry someone, or at least show interest in people. She began opening the door to her son's room; Gilbert who was two years younger than his sister was an exact opposite of Twilight, he was open, energetic, and many friends and everyone got along with him. He spent most of his day's sword fighting, riding, getting girls to swoon over him, or creating weapons to use in combat. He had tanned skin, blonde hair, was extremely tall like his father, and was extremely muscular from his excessive amount of exercise. He had the same wings as his father but looked like a fairy. He was gone as per usual; he did not like to lounge about at night; especially when his friends came around to get him to go to a fight ring.

She moved onto the next room, before opening it she noticed that a light was on and was glowing through the last door. She hovered over to it, and listened carefully, her daughter Persephone was easily heard through the door, her voice crystal clear and smooth, she had black hair long and silky smooth, she had massive wings with beautiful, vibrant colors and patterns. She was exactly like her aunt, flirtatious with any boy whom she met. She had no interest in learning to fight like her other kids, but would rather sing and dance, she was excellent at both. And she often spent time in her Aunts castle so she could talk with people similar to herself. She was talking to someone, who by listening more Marianne figured out it was her youngest and, only child to resemble bog in physical appearance: Fen.  
Fen was 8 years younger than Twilight, but was the brightest of all her siblings, he spent most of his days reading, he did enjoy sparing with his older brother but could never win, and this tended to discourage him from participating. Fen looked exactly like Bog in every possible way, and thankfully his older siblings did not treat him differently. Marianne listened carefully for a few minutes trying to piece together what her kids we're talking about.

"But Persephone, why do you want to live with aunt dawn and uncle sonny? And more importantly why aren't you telling anybody except for me?"

Persephone laughed " Fen the reason I'm telling you is that you're the only one I can trust, you know as well as I do the Twi would tell mom and dad instantly, and Gil can't be trusted with anything. Guy has a bigger mouth then the mushrooms do."

"But I still don't understand why you're leaving; it just doesn't make any sense"

"oh Fen, one day you'll understand why I have to; until that day though, you can't breathe a word to anyone, okay?"

"Fine but if you get caught I'm not covering for you."

Persephone laughed "I wouldn't have it any other way"

Marianne flew towards her and bogs room, she was freaking out, and Marianne had no idea how to handle the news she just eased dropped to receive. As she entered her room bog was standing infront of the window gazing into the night,  
"hey honey, so which kid was awake this time?"

"Well as per usual Gil is gone..."

"No surprise there"  
"and Persephone is going to leave, without telling anyone and stay with dawn."  
Bog turned towards Marianne and looked at her with confusion  
"how did you hear of this?"

"I eavesdropped on her and Fen; she was confiding to him the plan when I was hovering over the door and listening. I don't think they knew I was there.

"That is not pleasing to hear, but there's not much we can do, Especially with Persephone. However I do not like the fact that she doesn't plan on telling us. Should we confront her?"

"I don't know she might do it either way but if we confront her maybe we can find out why? But we can decide tomorrow I'm way too tired to confront her tonight"

Marianne jumped into the bed and beckoned for Bog to come over,  
"you coming?"  
"No I have matters to deal with, the rebels have attacked a small group of goblins living in the woods not far from here, there getting much bolder as time draws on. In fact I'm certain that Gil might be there himself, which is why I'm not sending Thang to look into it. I'm going myself."

Marianne yawns loudly "okay Bog just hurry back remember we have sparring with Fen and Gil in the morning."  
Bog smiled, leaned over and kissed Marianne on the cheek then flew off. Thang had told him that the rebels, A splinter cell group of goblins that branched out of Bogs army to fight against the joining of the kingdoms, were attacking his and dawns kingdoms whenever they got the chance. Tonight they attempted to capture some of Bog people and burn there house to the ground. Gil was also missing and as the mushrooms told Thang he was spotted near the area dressed in full armor. Fortunately the Rebels were captured by some fairies passing by the area. When Bog arrived the fairies commander walked up and greeted him  
"Hello Bog king, my name is Gerald, we captured the Rebels and they are sitting over there by my men, please follow me." With that Gerald walked towards a small fire with two figures standing and three figures sitting down obviously tied together, as Bog approached the two men pick up the rebels and dragged them over to bog

"Here you go sir, do with them as you please. We have other business to attend to and need to start moving again."  
"What's your business in my kingdom?"

The two fairies looked at each other and stiffened a bit, Gerald laughed and said

"We're looking for one of our squirrels he cantered off in this direction and we have no idea exactly where he could have gone king sonny asked to go and look, and thus we are here."

Bog looked at the two soldiers behind Gerald. Something was amiss here but it wasn't worth his time to question it further.

"Alright, thanks for dealing with these rebels. You may leave"  
Gerald bowed deeply and turned on his heel then flew away with his squad mates.

Bog grabbed the three rebels and flew them back to the castle and deposited them on the floor  
"what did you lean?"  
"Sir we learned nothing of significant importance. The rebels still haven't revealed who the leader is to either of us. There stubborn and because of those blasted fairies we're going to have to start over. We can't all escape and return to them without being questioned. And to make matters worse, they are watching us, which is why we signed on to burn the house; so we could get farther in their ranks and leave a note for you telling what we know."

"This is grim news indeed; I'll have to send only one of you back. The other two will have to be kept here in prison just case there are spy's among us which I do not doubt there are. Bogs sighs heavily rubbing his brow "alright go to the cells and have some rest food will be brought to you. See you in the morning"

*In an undisclosed location several hours later 4 figures meet*  
"Gerald we've been here for 3 hour, seriously when is your contact going to show up?"  
"Shane I swear to all that is holy, I will tear out your tongue and feed it to you! He WILL get here when he gets here. Now both of you shut up and stay alert, we don't want to run into the bog king again."  
"I didn't even say anything…"  
"WHAT WAS THAT KLIEN?"  
"Nothing sir."  
"that's what I thought"

*rasping voice that echoes through the grove* " 4 years with these two under your command and you still can't keep them from disobeying orders. It's really a shame Gerald, your father was much better at that then you are."

"Do. NOT. Bring my father into this you swine, I'm you're only inside man over in the light kingdom. Anger me and you could lose that."  
*sharp laughter* "such anger but you forget dear child... *something grabs Gerald and trips him while his two guards are pulled into the bushes* … I am the one in complete control, Nothing you do could stop me before and nothing you do can stop me now. I OWN you. You're tiny, small and insignificant to my plans I could replace you since my biggest benefactor comes from the fairy kingdoms. But I digress what news do you have for me?"  
Gerald stands up and clears his throat* "The three spy's have been sent home with the bog king.." * a tendril wraps around Gerald's neck  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"  
*struggling to breath and speak*  
"The spy's we're burning the house … we captured them and gave them to the bog king *chocking noises*  
"was that in your job description? Did I ask you to do that? Were you aware that my plan was for them to succeed so I could make an example? Show the bog king true power? No. you didn't know that since I don't tell you my plans. YOU Are NOT high enough on my ladder, to know of MY Plans. Stop doing things I don't tell you to do. "

*Gerald has been lifted several inches into the air and dropped rubbing his throat after he crashes down* "sorry sir won't happen again"  
"make sure it doesn't. Leave me, else I do something you'll regret"  
"My men where are they?"  
"I said leave. You have to the count of three before I make a puddle out of you"  
*Gerald marches out of the grove head held high, and a look of worry on his face*

End of chapter 1


End file.
